Coming home
by beibet1008
Summary: Clary comes home from Fance to live with her older brothers Sebastian and Jonathan. There's only one problem. She's in danger. Her powers keep growing and her control is shrinking. Can our favorite band of shadowhunters keep her safe, or will they die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Jace looked around at what was supposed to be a small homecoming party for his best friends little sister. The entire football team, jace's siblings and their boyfriends, and most of the cheerleading squad were there, crowding the first floor of their enormous beach house mansion. At the moment, one of the head cheerleaders, Kaelie, was hanging on his arm, shoving her fake double-d's, that bulged out of the too small cheer top she wore, against him, trying to get his attention. While Jace loved when girls tried so hard to get his attention, Kaelie was annoying him. Her squeeky, nasally voice rang through his ears, making him want to cover them. Her face was caked in makeup, and she clung to him with tenacity, daring other girls to come closer with a look.

He ignored her, turning back to the conversation he and the twins were in with his sister Isabelle, and her boyfriend Simon. He had been surprised when Isabelle had announced that they were dating. Not that Simon was that bad, but he was a dork. He spent at least 40% of his time playing video games, 10% reading comics, and another 20% playing in a band that was occupied by other dorks. His fashion sense had improved however, when he and Isabelle started dating. He used to wear baggy jeans and band t-shirts, but Isabelle had managed to constantly keep him looking decent. Now, he wore a brown leather jacket, a white muscle shirt, designer jeans, and hiking boots. Luckily for him, when he became a vampire, his physic had improved. He now had muscles that were defined, and he lost the dorky glasses that he used to wear. His skin was pale against his dark, curly hair that fell in his eyes. He and Jace hadn't gotten along at first, but as time passed, he started to consider him as a friend. And he made Isabelle happy, so that was enough for him.

Jace was cut off from his reverie when the younger twin, Sebastian, pulled out his phone. He checked the message. "She's here. EVERYBODY SHUT UP! SHE'S HERE! WE HAVE TO-."

He was cut off as the front door opened, and a girl walked in, rolling two large Louis Vuitton suitcases behind her. She kicked the door shut behind her, before turning to face everybody. Jace's jaw dropped.

She was beautiful. She had long, fiery red hair that fell in thick, glossy ringlets to her hips . She was lean and thin, lined with muscle and defined curves. Runes covered her body all over, looking like shadows on her porcelain white skin, that was blemish free, and shimmered with body glitter. But her eyes…. Jace was transfixed by the bright emerald color that seemed to cut through him like broken glass. She wore tight black leather leggings, sparkly black uggs, and a dark green halter- top sweater, that said 'Fairy Tail' in glitter, and exposed her toned, flat stomach. She wore large, sparkly black hoop earrings, and a slouchy black knit only make-up she wore was pink lipstick, and eyeliner. Jace looked her over, his eyes freezing on the faded parabatai rune on the left side of her navel.

She looked around, taking in the mass of people that stared at her in silence, before looking at the 'Welcome Home' decorations they had set up only hours before. She smiled, looking around again, before her eyes stopped on her brothers. She dropped the suitcases, a smile lighting up her face and exposing perfect white teeth. "Jonathan!"

She ran forward, throwing her arms around him. He laughed, spinning her around, before setting her down.

Sebastian stepped forward. "Well, this is just offensive. I'm obviously the cooler, hotter, more awesomer brother, and you hug him first!"

She laughed. "Sebastian!" She threw herself into his arms, and he lifted her off her feet, as they both laughed. When he set her down, she looked up at them. Jace noticed how small she was, barely reaching their shoulders. He also noticed how she bared no resemblance to them. The twins both stood at 6 ft. 1 (about half an inch taller than Jace) with lean, muscular bodies, angular faces, and the same black eyes. The only difference between the two of them was that Jonathan had white-blonde hair, and Sebastian had midnight-black hair. So, they looked nothing like their sister who was now pouting up at them. "You guys grew again."

They laughed, and Jon ruffled her hair." And you shrunk again, baby sis."

She scowled at him playfully, before turning back to look at the decorations." And you guys didn't have to go to all this trouble!"

Sebastian snorted." What trouble? And where's your dog? I Thought you were bringing him with you."

She turned towards him again." Oh, he's waiting outside. And don't worry, I've trained him to be the most awesome dog thats ever lived."

Jon laughed. "Yeah? Well, he doesn't have to stay outside, bring him in."

She just turned, putting two fingers in her mouth, and letting out a long, somewhat impressive whistle. Immediately a black retriever puppy streaked into the house, stopping at her feet, where he jumped at her legs. She laughed, picking the puppy up, and holding him against her. "This is Sammy. My baby." Her brothers laughed again, petting the dog.

Sebastian looked at her. "Where did you learn to do that?Do you already have everything for him, or do we have to go shopping later?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I've got everything covered. He'll sleep in my room, of course, and I've got his bed, and toys, and treats… Which reminds me… I'm starving. Please tell me that you guys already cooked something?"

Jon laughed. "Of course. It's all in the kitchen."

She smiled. "Awesome. I'll be right down, just let me put my things upstairs."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine, but thanks."

She set the dog down. "Come on, Sammy. Lets go set up your stuff. Then we can stuff our faces. Or I can, at least. I'll give you a treat though…"

She continued talking to her dog like that, until she reached the top of the stairs, and turned a corner. They laughed under their breaths the whole time.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "That girl is crazy."

Jon shook his head. "No, this house is gonna be crazy with her in it."

Isabelle laughed. "Well she seems really nice. How old is she?"

" Ummmm… she turns 17 next Friday."

Alec, Jace's brother and parabatai looked up the stairs. "Well she's really short for her age."

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah, but somehow she always seems to find a way to use it to her advantage. She's a sneaky little thing. And more stubborn than you'll ever understand."

They stopped talking as she bounded down the steps, turning to walk into the kitchen. They followed, watching as she filled a plate with chicken nuggets and french fries, filling a plastic up with neapolitan ice cream, before hopping up onto the breakfast bar. Sebastian moved to lean against her leg, pulling on a strand of her hair.

"When did you start letting your hair grow out?"

She pulled the spoon out her mouth. "A few years ago. I liked this boy, but he said he wouldn't date me cause my hair was short, so I started to let it grow. Eventually when I got over it my hair was long, and mom loved it so I just kept it. Plus, it's really pretty like this."

They laughed as Clary ate, when Anthony, a senior on the football team, hopped up on the bar next to her. Sebastian leaned away from them, looking back at them, as if to say 'I knew it'. Anthony, or AJ, took one of her hands. Clary, however seemed to be paying more attention to her ice cream and the fact that she was almost out.

He grinned down at her, completely oblivious of her paying him no attention. "So, Clarissa… do you have a boyfriend?"

She shook her head, scowling down at her now almost empty cup of ice cream. Aj continued to prattle on, as Clary ignored him and they watched in amusement, annoyment, and in Jace's case, irritation.

He swung an arm over her shoulders. "So, do you want to hang out next friday?"

She nibbled on a chicken nugget, thoughtfully. "Not really."

"Great, what time should I pi- wait, what?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"I don't even know your name. I don't really hang out with people I don't know. But thanks anyway."

They laughed at the look of bewilderment on his face."B-but-"

Sebastian pulled him off the counter. "She said no, Anthony. Leave her alone."

He hopped up next to Clary as she continued to eat, scrolling through her phone. She showed Sebastian a photo and he laughed, taking the phone from her to show Jon.

Isabelle took the opportunity to bombarde Clary with questions. "So, CLary, I heard you spent the past few years in France. What was it like there? Were there a lot of cute boys?"

Clary smiled. "You have no idea. It was unbelievable how hot some of them were." She sighed, dreamily, as they laughed. "And I was always on the beach because I love surfing, and there were always boys everywhere."

They chuckled, and Jace moved to lean on the counter beside her. "You know, if it's an unbelievably hot piece of meat that you want, all you have to do is let me know."

She laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. Although I'm sure that nothing will ever happen between me and you."

He smirked at her. "And why do you say that?"

she shrugged again. "You may be hot, but you're not really my type."

"How do you know? You don't know anything about me!"

She smirked at him. "Oh really? You're the popular boy. The Ladies man. The boy girls swoon over. And you love it. I'm guessing that you've dated over half of the female student body. And your current… playmate… is that cheerleader over you refuse to call her your girlfriend because you're not even really interested. Your also very much is clear."

He stared at her, shocked, as everyone burst out laughing. Sebastian doubled over with laughter. Isabelle, Alec, and Simon laughed so tears ran down their eyes. Clary watched in surprise and amusement, as they tried to calm themselves.

Clary hopped off the counter and filled her cup with more ice cream, before returning to her original position. Another Sebastian from the football team stepped towards them, smirking at her. "How do you stay so fit when you eat so much junk?"

She smiled. "I workout. A lot. YOu could say its a hobby." Sebastian and Jonathan rolled their eyes, simultaneously. Jace and about a quarter of the people in the room knew the real reason was because she was a shadowhunter, so she had to train daily to keep up.

Sebastian hopped off the counter, putting his hands on her waist to lift her down. He led her to the living room, asking her about France, as they seated themselves around them, as she sat on Jon's lap, talking animatedly with everyone.

Jace took the time to notice how her mesmerizing emerald eyes sparkled when she talked, and how her cheeks flushed bright red when she talked about something embarrassing, making her look that much more irresistible. She had an arm wrapped around his neck while the other one, fluttered over Sebastian, playing with his hand or hair, or using it to make gestures as she talked. She turned to talk to the others as they listened in on their conversation, interrupting to ask questions. At one point, Magnus said something that made everyone crack up, and Alec blush bright red. He watched as Clary bent over laughing, her long red hair almost reaching the floor. Jon looked at Sebastian, as everyone laughed at clary who was trying to stop laughing, but failed, erupting into another fit of giggles, making everyone laugh at her.

The giggles soon turned into a coughing fit as she choked, everyone's laughter fading. Jon patted her back, looking at her worriedly. She shook her head, straightening up, her face slightly flushed. "I'm fine, its just my asthma."

Their eyes widened, even her brothers. Jon turned her to face them. "When did you get asthma?"

She shrugged. "Two of three years ago. I thought I told you guys…"

They shook their heads. "No, you never told us. And that's pretty big. How will you-".

She cut Jonathan off quickly. "Really, Jon. It's not a big deal. As long as I keep my inhaler with me at all times, then I'm fine."

Jon sighed. "Well, what about your allergies? I remember you had at least a few of them."

She sighed. "Yeah. Peanut butter, asparagus, brussel sprouts, mulch, honeydew, and mustard. Oh, and mushrooms."

Jace was surprised to say the least. He never would have guessed that she would have so many health issues. She just looked so… perfect.

Jon sighed. "OK, well as long as you keep us up to date with everything, I'm sure it'll be fine."

She nodded. "Really. It's no big deal. And I promise that I'll keep you up to date with everything. You know-". She cut off as Sammy ran in, a sparkly pink iphone in his mouth. Sebastian lifted him into his arms, pulling the phone out of his mouth with a chuckle. Clary pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped the slobber off of it, before scrolling through it, and calling someone.

"Maia, what's up?'' She stood up, walking casually out the door, a hand pressed to her ear to block out sound. Jace looked at Jonathan curiously, but he just shrugged, turning towards Simon.

"You're a video game geek right?"

"Um… sure? Why?"

"Well, Clary adores video games and she really wanted some new game called Call of armies. So I got it, but she's gonna want us to play it with her, and I have no idea how to. You have to teach us."

Simon gaped at him. "You got her the new Call of Duty? How? Its not even in stores yet?"

"Well, when you have… or had a father who owns one of the biggest companies in the world, you know some people. This guy's dad owns a video game company, so he gets all of the new games, obviously for free. He and Clary used to be really good friends."

Sebastian shrugged. "We have another one upstairs that you can have if you want. It was for us, but we don't play video games, so we were just gonna throw it out, but you can have it. You're the only other person other than Clary that we know that actually likes to play video games."

He looked like he was about to thank them profusely, but Clary came around the corner, laughing, before hanging up on the person. She went to stand in front of her brothers, whispering something in their ears. They looked at her worriedly, but she shook them off, turning towards Isabelle and motioning for her to follow her. Isabelle stood up quickly, and followed her out. Jace looked at them confused, but, Sebastian gave him that 'I'll tell you later' look.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 12:30 when Clary and Isabelle came through the door. The party had ended around 12, and everyone was gone, except Jace, Simon, Magnus, and Alec. Jace gasped at the sight of them, and rushed to help, the others at his heels.

They were both dressed in clubbing clothes, Clary in a strapless, backless, skintight green dress that reached the tops of her thighs, and Isabelle in a short, skin-tight white dress and black thigh-high socks, but Clary was limping, her left leg covered in blood with a large black… stinger/claw-like thing sticking out the top of her thigh. There was a large cut on her stomach, that was gushing blood, and she had several large cuts covering the expanse of her body. There was a laceration cut on her hairline, that made blood pour down the right side of her face. Isabelle, on the other hand was unharmed other than a cut on her right shoulder. Isabelle was holding the arm Clary had wrapped around the Isabelle's neck, and had her other arm around Clary's waist.

Clary collapsed, falling onto her right side,before rolling onto her back, her left leg raised slightly, so it wouldn't hit the ground. Isabelle knelt by her leg, while Sebastian and Jonathan knelt by her head, looking her over.

"What the hell happened? Are you alright?"

Jace was about to make a somewhat witty, but mostly concerned remark about how she looked like a million bucks, when she surprised everyone by laughing. "Are you… kidding… that was… the most… fun… I've had in… forever."

She continued to laugh, pausing to groan a few times, before she gasped, her back arching up off the floor, before slowly going back, her eyes fluttering closed.

Sebastian shook her slightly, but when nothing happened, Jonathan slapped her cheeks lightly, saying her name loudly. She groaned. "Not so hard, Jon!"

He moved back an inch. "Sorry. Our telepathy wasn't working so I had to make sure you were still alive."

Huh?

"Sorry… I can't keep it up… when my energy is so… low. It's almost impossible for me to… be able to concentrate on fighting… the poison in my blood… keep the glamour around us… and make a portal… all the while keeping up… the telepathy. My mind can't focus… on projecting so many things at… once. I should've… explained that earlier."

Sebastian shook his head. "Who cares about that right now. We need to heal you."

They turned towards her leg to see several fading iratzes, which weren't working. Alec shook his head. "I've been trying the whole time you guys were talking. Nothing's working."

Magnus pushed his way through kneeling by her torso, and laying a hand on her chest and forehead. "The poison is spreading at an irregularly fast rate. Too fast. It'll reach her heart in a matter of minutes."

He flicked his finger, and the stinger/ claw yanked itself from her leg, and flew across the room, and into the trash can. Jace braced himself for the scream of pain, but it never came, replaced with a loud groan, and the gritting of teeth. He was surprised. He was sure she would have screamed, especially with the amount of pain she must have been feeling. He looked at her carefully, noting the tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill, and the way she seemed to be putting all of her energy into not letting them. She was trying to be strong, he realized. At the moment she was allowed to be at her most vulnerable, she was trying to be strong. Most likely for her brothers, but it was extraordinary nonetheless.

He watched as Magnus pushed Sebastian and Jonathan back gently, moving to her head. He turned back towards them for a moment. "I have to extract the poison. I understand if you won't leave, but you need to stay back."

They moved back to the stairs, within watching distance, but safe from harm. Magnus sighed, before his hands started to glow blue. He raised them over the crown of her head, moving slowly. When he reached her ribs, Clary's back arched off the floor as far as it could go, her head thrown back, and her eyes snapping open, her mouth open as she gasped for air. She snapped her mouth shut, letting out a loud closed-mouth scream, opening her mouth occasionally to catch her breath, letting out a moan. When he passed over her leg, she fell back against the floor, her upper body writhing. Her legs seemed to be paralyzed, starting from where he kept his hand over her leg. He stayed there for about 4 minutes as she continued writhing, uncontrollably.

Suddenly, he swiped his hand up her body, and she stilled for a moment, before lurching to the side, retching up black blood for almost two minutes straight, before she stopped, coughing and sputtering. She glanced at the blood that now made a large puddle in front of her. It bubbled and sizzled, tendrils of smoke rising into the air above it. She snapped her fingers and it was gone, the marble under it undamaged. She collapsed again, her head hitting the marble floors with a loud SMACK! They rushed forward as Magnus sat down slowly, his face covered in a thin layer of sweat, his eyelids drooping.

ALec went to Magnus, lending him some of his strength, as the others went to Clary, who was now unconscious. Jon lifted her into his arms, as the others crowded around. All of her wounds were still there, but she was sleeping peacefully, which meant that her body was free of poison.

Magnus stood up, some of his energy returned. "The wounds won't heal with an iratze. She'll have to heal the mundane way."

He waved his hand, and bandages appeared wrapped around her forehead, arms, thigh, and waist. Jonathan and Sebastian walked up the stairs, Isabelle trailing behind them.

Everyone else sat down in the living room, in a daze. Jace was trying to decide whether this was all just a dream, or if that really had just happened. He was ripped from his reverie when they came back down the steps, Isabelle ahead of them.

She nodded at them. "She's fine. She probably won't wake up until around 6 p.m tomorrow though.''

Alec stood up. "That's good and all, but do you mind telling us exactly what the hell happened?"

Sebastian and Jonathan nodded, sitting in their usual place, as Isabelle leaned against the foyer framing, her white dress stained by a big blotch of blood on her side where Clary had been leaning against her.

She sighed, running a hand through her tousled, midnight black hair. "We went to Pandemonium to meet a friend of Clary's who was stopping through. We hung out with him for about 2 hours, and after he left, Clary and I hung out by ourselves, dancing and drinking. But suddenly around midnight, all the mundanes and downworlders left, as if under a spell or something. Clary and I prepared, just in case this was a trap or something, and before we know it, a whole horde of demons attacks. There were so many. Maybe around 40. Clary and I were standing back to back, before she pushed me into the supply closet and locked the door. Unfortunately for me, there were two in there. After I had killed them, I banged on the door, screamed, and even used a rune, but nothing was working. I couldn't hear anything, but when the door did finally open, Clary fell into me, exactly like she was when we walked through the door. See made a portal with her stele, and we ended up here. I have no idea what happened. Only that it was bad enough that she felt the need to shove me into a closet."

Sebastian and Jonathan looked at each other for a moment, but Jace didn't fail to miss it. Jace stood up. "Is it just me, or does anyone else want to know how Clary made that blood disappear, or how she made a portal with a stele…?"

Jon sighed, raking a hand through his tousled white hair. "We've always tried to keep Clary a secret. When my parents hid her from the outside world when we were little, we were confused. Then when we got older we started noticing that Clary was different. When she was only 3, she took a stele and drew runes all over her body. We were six at the time, and had just gotten our first rune, so we were so jealous, but our mother was horrified. We didn't realize the way our father watched her until it was too late. As she grew, her powers did too. This gold aura surrounded her body for almost 6 years. When she got emotional… the ground would shake, or glass would shatter. Once, when the three of us were fighting out in the backyard, the ground around her burst into flames. Trees nearby folded into themselves, and animals scattered. But Clary… her eyes were literally glowing, and her hair was on fire. Seb and I had been making fun of her. Over the years we'd grown to resent her because of the things she could do that we couldn't. We ignored her, picked at her, threw things at her, shoved her around. We stepped over the line that day. Clary was outside taking care of a rabbit she had saved that had a broken leg. We killed it…. And Clary went into a fury. She almost stabbed Seb, but stopped herself at the last minute. Then, everything stopped. She looked down at the rabbit, and burst into tears, then ran off. We'd never felt more guilty. We apologized that night for everything, and things went back to normal. She grew more and more powerful every day. When she was eight, she became telekinetic. She could read our minds, and control things with her own. The next year, she made a rune that gave us a small portion of her power. We became as fast and strong as she was, and we were able to read each others minds, but nobody else's.

But when she turned 13… that was the worst year of our lives. Valentine, our father, became bloodthirsty. He slaughtered downworlders in cold blood, or tortured them for fun. He started to use Clary. He would pretend he was in danger sa she would be forced to use her powers to kill. Then one day, Clary refused. We had gone on a family hunt, and he had taken down an entire pack of rogue werewolves, without killing them. We thought he was finally coming to his senses and having mercy on them, but then he turned to Clary and told her to finish them off. She refused, and they got into this really bad argument. The building crumbled around us, as Clary's temper flared brighter than ever before. Valentine backed off for now, and we left, but we didn't know what he was planning.''

Sebastian continued for him."That night, when all of us were asleep, he took her. Clary's abilities were way beyond his at the time, so while she was asleep, her put an immobilizing rune on her so she couldn't move or shout, and they vanished. They were gone for almost a year and half, and the Clave had declared her dead, but we still searched for her. Every day, all day. We almost gave up hope, until Clary burst through a portal in our front yard, one morning. … She looked awful. She was so thin, and her skin was almost yellow. She had slash marks all over her skin… we didn't really have time to say anything to her, before Valentine came through behind her. They fought, and we couldn't do anything. Clary had put some sort of barrier between them and us, and we couldn't get through. … He tried to kill her. I remember her falling, and him raising him leaning to down to whisper something in her ear, his sword at her throat. He brought his hand up, and I turned away. I couldn't watch. When i turned back, Valentine was looking at the dagger that was lodged in his rib cage like he couldn't believe she had actually stabbed him. He died a few minutes later, and she stood up, saying the mantra when a shadowhunter dies. She looked at us, and collapsed.

She didn't wake up for almost a week and half. While she was out, we had buried Valentine, and cleared everything with the Clave, but we had to tell them about her. The Silent Brothers stayed at our house for the entire week. EVen though Clary was unconscious and incredibly weak, her abilities had never been stronger. When she had a nightmare, it was like there was no gravity in the room. When her face scrunched or she twitched, something would shatter or g flying out the room or out the window. She sneezed once, and one of the Silent Brothers clothes burst into flames.

But all of that was nothing compared to when she woke up. As soon as her eyes opened, all of the windows shattered, and the electricity started flickering. She looked over at us, and the glass that was falling just froze, mid-air. She started crying, and the whole room started to shake. Things got so out of control that the Silent Brothers had to knock her out. Over the next few weeks she stayed in bed, recovering, but being Clary she had to fight us. She wanted to train, and go out, and finally after what seemed like she would never give up, we gave in. She started training again, and she spent days on end with the silent brothers trying to learn to control her powers. And her training had improved so much, that we could hardly be of any help to her. She practically used us as punching bags. She was on a whole nother level than any shadowhunter ever. And after about a year, she learned to control her powers. The only time she really lets them slip is when she's fighting, or in danger, or dying, or if she's just not paying attention. Which is a lot."

Jon sighed. "And now you know everything. Any questions?"

They sat there for a bit in silence, before Isabelle broke it. "What happened to her while she was gone? When she got kidnapped?"

Jons eyes got a bit darker. "We arent sure. She wouldn't tell us. She still refuses to tell anyone. We arent even sure if she really remembers."

"Did you ask her?"

'' Of course. But Clary's the type of person who'll say they're fine even though it's obvious they aren't. She only said that we didn't need to know."

They sat there for a few minutes in silence, before Jon sighed again. "Let's get some sleep. We can talk more about this in the morning."

He and Sebastian headed up the stairs side-by-side without another word. They watched as they went into Clary's room and shut the door behind them.

Alec stood up. "He's right. We should get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

They all followed eventually, going to their usual rooms. When his door shut tightly behind him, Jace plopped down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling in deep thought. What was this girl doing to him? He didn't love girls. He used them, then threw them away. If they got hurt it was their own fault. They knew who Jace was and how he played his game. They welcomed it. But Clary… she was unlike any girl he had ever been with. She was beautiful, and fiery. As fiery as that bright red hair of hers. She was stubborn and frustrating, and so intriguing. He couldn't figure out why his alms started to sweat slightly, or why his heart raced when he thought of her. It was crazy. He'd only known her for a day. He shut his eyes, and fell asleep with the image of Clary glued to the back of his eyelids.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee brewing. he looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed. It read 10:30 am. Woah. He never slept in that late. It was embedded into him. He woke up at 7:00 every morning so he could train.

He shook his head, and showered quickly, putting on a pair of drawstring sweatpants and socks, and leaving the room, shirtless. He went down the steps and into the kitchen where everyone was already up.

He did a double-take. Clary sat on the counter by the stove, a pair of crutches leaning against her knees. She wore a pair of short pajama shorts, and a tank top. Her long red hair was in pigtails, and bandages covered the expanse of her body, and there was gauze wrapped around her leg from the middle of her thigh, to her calf. Jace watched as she instructed Isabelle on how to make pancakes. The others stood around them watching as Isabelle burned pancakes again and again, and Clary waved her hand and the burned ones disappeared, new supplies in their place. Isabelle got frustrated, and held the spatula up to Clary's face like a weapon. She just laughed, and moved the spatula. She snapped her fingers and the pancake mix, skillet, and spatula disappeared, replaced by a whole buffet of breakfast foods and drinks.

They gawked, as plates and cups floated through the air, and hovered in front of them expectantly. Jace reached out cautiously, and grabbed the plate and cup, as if they might attack him at any moment. The others followed his lead, and filled their plates, sitting at the bar. He watched while sipping coffee as Jonathan lifted Clary from the bar, and carried her over to the other side of the bar, so she sat across from Alec. He took her plate and filed it with food, before sitting on the other side of her.

Sebastian looked at her expectantly. "So… I think you've kept us waiting long enough. Are you gonna tell us exactly what happened last night?"

She sighed, picking up a piece of bacon. "Well, you know mom and dad got killed demon hunting, right?"

They nodded and she continued. "Well, that's not exactly how it happened. Most people think they died on a daily night raid, but that day… we were in the house, and my parabatai and I were making dinner while mom and dad talked. And out of nowhere, a demon flies straight through the window. I had created a rune that would immediately kill any demon that came in the house, so it died instantly… but more just kept coming. Hundreds of them. We were forced to run. They followed us out to a park, and it was there that they died. And Meghan. When we got there, we fought like hell, but at sometime, they all grouped together and… they kind of molded together until they formed a greater demon. We stood there watching in disbelief, and it just watched us straight back. It was enormous. Its eyes were glowing red… anyway, it turned and looked straight at me and said "Clarissa Morgenstern, we have been searching for you for almost a millennia now. If I had my way, I would have sunk my teeth into your neck the second I arrived, but i'm bound to my master, so I must abide by his rules. You will come with me, and we will make a great feast of you, and finally be free." So naturally, I went at it. I had no idea what it was talking about, but I really wanted to kill it. … But then out of nowhere a whole horde of demons comes and attacks me. The others tried to help me out, but the greater demon started to attack them. I was all alone. … Eventually, I had killed them all, … but by then it was too late. It had killed them. … I FELT Meghan die. … That feeling… it was unlike anything I've ever felt before. I felt hopeless, guilty, enraged… and even more guilt. She died, because I was too slow. Too weak. And mom and dad. Seeing them there. … I lost it. All my power just came flooding out. I couldn't control it. That whole park… It turned to ash. All the trees, grass, plants, everything. I passed out, and woke up a week later surrounded by Silent Brothers. The Clave had ordered them to stay close to me and eventually train to use and control my powers. It took almost half a year. I wasn't able to get out of bed for almost two weeks, so I did a lot of my training indoors."

She shook her head, as if to clear it. "But that's not the point. Yesterday at the club, I got the same feeling that I did at that park. I KNEW that the same thing was about to happen, so I pushed Isabelle into the closet. And I was right. At least three different hordes of demons showed up last night, and morphed into a demon at least twice as big. He said the same thing to me, but never finished before attacking me. And after I killed it, I went to make sure Isabelle was okay."

They stared at her in shock, before Jon stood up. "How could you keep this from us?! I can't believe you didn't tell us! What_"

Clary turned on him,her eyes blazing. "What was I supposed to say, Jonathan!? That they died because of me? That I was too weak to save them!? How am I supposed to tell someone that!? How am I supposed to tell my own brothers that!? I tell you guys everything! Everything! But how was I supposed to tell you that in the one moment I let myself be weak, they died!"

The lights flickered, as tears started to flow down her face. Jace watched in shock as everything around them floated in mid-air, as if the gravity had been turned off.

Sebastian glanced at them. "Clary…"

"How do i tell someone that? I've been trying thinking of a way since they died, but I couldn't. And the guilt has been eating away at me more and more everyday. I'm so, so sorry! I just don't- I didn't know how to tell you- this is all my fault!"

The lights flickered more rapidly, and the mug in front of her shattered. Sebastian threw his arms around Clary as if to protect her. "Clary, stop it! You're gonna hurt yourself!"

She shook her head. "I don't care."

The light bulbs overhead exploded, sending showers of sparks all over the place. Jace and his siblings were frozen in shock, as her whole body started to glow with a bright golden light, before John smacked her in the back of her head, hard, making her go unconscious. She slumped against Sebastian, who slung her up into his arms, as everything went silent.

Nobody said anything for a while, until Jon leaned against the fridge. "Sorry about that. Clary's powers get a little haywire when she's emotional. She can usually control it pretty well, but that was a pretty sensitive topic."

Sebastian carried her up the stairs to her room, as they sat there in silence, until Jace spoke, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What did she mean when she said the greater demon had been looking for her for a millenia? And who's it's master?"

Jon laughed an exhausted, shaky laugh. "I wish I could answer you. I really do… but I have no idea. This is the first time I'm hearing this story. But it's Clary. Anything's possible with her."

That was the last thing said o the subject for the rest of the day. Jace was unsatisfied.


End file.
